My Best Friend's Birthday
by Princess Selene
Summary: A romance which had started from my best friend's birthday...


As my school had just reopened a few days ago, I think all I could write now are short stories. ^^; Sorry for this, minna, but let me cope up with my tight schedule first before handling other stuff. Other than that, the Lunar new year is coming soon! =) 

This is a short story as all of you can see... Actually the reason I named it 'My best...', is because it is my friend, Garny's birthday! Aw, she is a wonderful friend! Why do you think I spend my time typing in the middle of the night to finish this fic as soon as possible if she is not such a great gal? ^^; 

The credit for this fic should all goes back to Garny, though she didn't know I'm typing a fic for her. ^^; Still, if it weren't because of her birthday coming, I won't force myself to think up something just for her! So now, though it is very messy as I had typed it carelessly... hope you like it, Garny! And HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!! So sorry this was out late, but please excuse me for this as I had spent most of my time wrapping the Pikachu thingy for you! =P 

To my dearest readers, Simply enjoy... and MAIL ME!!! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

MY BEST FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY by, P.Selene  ==================================== 

-<--<@ 

Taking out the white apron with green stripes and a cute cookery hat in the middle, an exhausted Lita strode out of her kitchen, towards the group of girls who were chatting happily in the middle of the living room. "You guys! I thought I invited you all over to *help*! And now I ended doing all the work by myself!" Flopping down next to Mina as she remarked, then a happy smile worked their way to her face. "But, fortunately, the cake is baking in the oven now. I hope it will turn out fine." Serena, who was reading a local comic, upon hearing her brunette friend's remark, she chirps. "Everything from you turned out fine, Lita!" She was quickly rewarded a wider smile with happiness twinkling in her green eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Raye looked up from the magazine. "Hey, thanks Lita! If it weren't because that you insist on baking the cake by yourself, I would have leave all troubles to the cook. But it's really sweet of you." The brunette eyes widen, then smacking Raye's back, she gave a warning sight to the raven hair girl. "That's no sweat, Raye! And it's all for your birthday which is TOMORROW! Don't even feel the need to thank me!" "Then don't hit me *that* hard!" Throwing a big cushion at her. "Raye!" Lita grabs the nearest pillow she could find, as she flung it at the pyro, which ended up hitting Mina instead. Soon, all the five girls were all engaged in a pillow fight. About an hour later, the whole apartment was quite a mess with pillows and cushions laying everywhere on the clean scrubbed floor, all of them sank down in some heaps of pillows together as the laughter still ringing in the air. Pulling Raye's sleeve, giggling as she said, "Hey Raye, that's your 14th birthday tomorrow. And the ball is gonna be held in a great big huge hall with many many colourful balloons and decorations! It's gonna be so beautiful, Raye! Oh you are lucky, pyro, to have such a rich father." "Then there's gonna be many many delicious custards, ice-creams, cakes... WOW!" Serena sighed dreamily, nodding. "Other than that, everyone can dance and dance until the stroke of midnight!" "Makes me eager to be there too!" Amy nodding along with them as she out in her thought. "Gee, I hope there won't be any youma attacks tomorrow!" "I don't think any youmas in their right mind will dare to mess up with us tomorrow! Don't worry pyro! I can assure you that!" Snickering, Raye replied. "Okay then, if the youma really launch another attack tomorrow, I'll just be one of the spectacles, kay? And I'll also get to see how the Meatball Head scores. Wait and see." "Raye!" Throwing a green cushion at Raye as she pouted. "Just kidding, Meatball Head! Hey anyway, tomorrow the party will start at eight. Remember to come by then!" Raye reminded the others, before turning to look at Serena, pointing out. "And *don't* be late, especially YOU!" All of the girls pooled around Raye, telling her about how glamorous birthday party would be, and how full-filling (That's from Serena). She smiled at each of them, obviously happy to have such wonderful friends, remembering how her life had been before she met Serena, who had lit up so many bright lights in her life. Happiness, true friendship, joy, laughter... it was all from the radiant little blonde who had did a great change to her. She was so distant from the others before, but now- "Oh RAYE! There you go! Off to La-la land again! For Pete's sake, tomorrow is your BIRTHDAY, pyro!" The raven girl thoughts were interrupted when Serena exclaimed out loud at her, throwing her arms up. Immense joy immediately came to her stopping her from shooting back another remark at her, but just simply smile at the girl with two buns of hair. Upon seeing this, Mina immediately grew worried. "Um, Raye? Are you alright?" Laughter was instantly heard from her, as she hugged Mina. "Yes, I'm alright, minna. Aw, don't look at me like that. I'm really alright. Just remembering the days before I met you all who had show me the true meaning of friendship." A warm silence followed after that, and it was Lita who had broke it, when she pointed out. "Er, Raye, you needn't to be *that* sentimental." "I'll take that from you this time, Lita, for tomorrow is my big day." She smile triumphly at the girls gathered around her. Something instantly clicked into Mina's head, as the blonde move nearer to Raye. "Hey pyro, talking 'bout your b'day ball, who are you gonna invite other than us?" "Um, some of my other friends I knew." A sigh was heard followed by a dreamy voice. "Hmm, I wonder Andrew would be there too or not...?" Giggling together with the other girls, Raye said. "Oh yeah, Mina. I invited him too!" Serena immediately perked up, as she asked all of a sudden. "Then, is Darien gonna be there too?" Raising an eyebrow at the blonde girl, Raye teased her. "Ah-ha, *someone* missed Darien. Of course he will be there! Heehe...Seemed to me, that you enjoy his usual touting, right?" Biting her lower lip, she looked away, not in the mood anymore to retort back to her remark. Instead, she simply said, "Nah, just asking. He's your boyfriend anyway." Raye shrugged for some unknown reasons. Then silence enveloped both of them, the others don't understand what was going on between these two best of friends as they just stared blankly at those two. Soon, came Raye's quiet reply, "Sorry." Mina, who had obviously doesn't understand where this conversation between them was leading, so it is better to make the best out of everything. "Er, don't you think the cake is ready, minna?" Lita was the first one to react, when she jumps up from the floor and ran into the kitchen even faster than Serena inhaled down a shake, screaming. "MY CAKE!!!" The others sat there stunned for a moment, looking at the place which was just occupied by they brunette friend a few milliseconds ago. When their senses got into them, they quicked ran into the kitchen after Lita. All of them stuffed in the small kitchen, as Lita expertly took out the cake slowly from the oven with gloved hands. Then silence followed them again, as all their eyes were laid on the cake, which is almost burnt but seemed to turned out nicely though not as good as Lita's usual ones. She looked critically at the white cake, waiting for her friends reactions. Raye surprised everyone when she threw her arms around Lita, hugging her for dear life. Tears streamed down her face, as she said in a grateful voice, "Oh Lita, you're *so* kind! No one had been that good to me before I met you all, I don't even have any friends. It's a very wonderful present, Lita! Thank you, oh thank you so much!" All the girls were touched as they wrapped themselves in a big bear hug around the raven hair girl who is crying tears of joy in the middle. 

-<--<@ 

Dressing himself for the ball seemed to be the hardest thing to do now. Usually these balls are nothing to him, as he always dressed up in whatever decent clothes he like to balls or birthday parties. But this one is a very special one, cause his little Meatball Head going to be there too tonight, and he wanted to look his best. No, far from his best... it needed to be absolutely perfect. And that's the problem. Staring at his reflection critically at the mirror, he frowned at the white tuxedo he was wearing. Then turning side to side, with the frown still intached, he decided that this one was not good enough. Taking it off then dumped it into a pile of clothes, which he had been collecting since the afternoon, of trying on all his clothes. It's two hours till the ball start now and he had still not yet find the right clothes for himself to the ball. This is definitely worse than sitting for a major exam in school. Now wearing another tuxedo, a black one, he looks at himself again at the mirror. This time, the frown was replaced with a quite pleased look, then returned again when he saw a tiny peak of stain on the front pocket of the tuxedo. Cursing lightly, he quickly ran through his cupboard, looking for another similar black tuxedo which had to be flawless. His search turned out successful when he came out again with another black tuxedo similar to the other one. Sometimes, being Tuxedo Mask isn't that bad after all, as one will have unlimited black tuxedo in his cloth set. He quickly dressed up elegantly alongside with many changes to his look, sticking to the policy, 'Learn from mistakes'. After he was ready, he looked smartly at himself again at the mirror, now with a satisfied smile. All of a sudden, he halt, then went back to the mirror. Brushing his finch a little with his hand, as he knew that wavy hair and long finch are usually many women favourites. (AN: That is definitely my pen pal's fav.! ^^;) Then before he was out of the door, he grabbed the bouquet of roses he bought earlier at the flower shop for the birthday girl. Now he had to fetch his best friend at the arcade. 

-<--<@ 

"Okay, what to wear? What to wear? What to wear?!" Serena cried out in frustration before flopping down tired on the bed. *HE* is going to be there tonight... Sighing, she flopped over and glanced at the rabbit clock which read 7:35. "The ball is starting at EIGHT o'clock! Oh, how can I be so stupid and lost track of time NOW, of all days?!!?!" She jumped up from the bed again, setting herself to work in dig through her cupboard for an outfit. In not more than a minute, she emerged out from it with a white dress on her hands. Then putting on her dress which she had been carelessly chosen from her wardrobe, she simply comb her long hair and tied it up in its usual style before putting on some pink lipstick. Then after it was done, she make a grab for her hand bag then run down the stairs, taking two at a time. And what surprises her most, is that she didn't actually lost her footing and fell tumbling down the stairs, ending in a heap on the floor. Serena knew she had too little time for comfort as she kissed her mom goodbye then was out of the door without even shutting it. Running down the familiar path to the cabstand, she hoped with all her heart she will be able to catch a cab easily. Her wish was fulfilled when a cab arrived and she jumped right into it, her breathing starting to slow down as she took in big inhales of breathe after telling the taxi driver where to go. Noticing the digital clock in front which read 7:50 now, she buried her face in her hands, praying that Raye will forgive her for this. Lady Luck was not on her side when a few minutes later, the cab she took was stuck in a traffic jam with her in it. 

-<--<@ 

Darien arrived five minutes to eight, just in time for the ball with his best friend, Andrew by his side. Straightening his tuxedo, his left hand held the bouquet of roses as he opened the grand door with his right hand. There both of them was greeted with the splendid decorations of the ball, crimson ribbons hanging everywhere as many colourful lighting on the walls. He smiled as he knew that Raye must have helped the constructors of the party into making it a huge success as it was right now. It was surely packed as both of them make their way through it. When he spotted the raven headed girl who is wearing a glittering red gown this evening as she was chatting with her friends in the middle of the circle, he made his way to her with Andrew. Many girl's eyes became dreamy when they took a look at him and Andrew when they join the group. Groaning, he knew he had to bear with this at least for Raye's sake as it is her big day today. Turning towards his friend who seemed to be getting along quite well with the girls, he groaned again as he muttered to himself, "Flirt." Turning around, he tried looking for a certain girl with two cute buns on her head but to avail when he couldn't see her anyway. He walked back to Andrew, obviously disappointed as he thought his little bouncy angel might be there tonight since it was her best friend's birthday. After Raye had entertained most of her guests, she surprised Darien when she came up to him and asked to speak to him for a moment in private. Certainly not expecting this, but he obliged without any protest and went with her to the balcony. Outside, they could see the beautiful crescent moon high up in the sky as many stars twinkling beside it. She walked to the railing, looking up at the wonderful night sight as she sighed. Instead of following her, he simply leaned on the door of the balcony, a few feet from her. He kept silent as he let her enjoy the beautiful view without any disturbance. The girl holding on the railing was the one who broke the silence when she began, "Darien, I know we had been together for quite some time and it was really great being with you. But...Darien, I just don't think that we are meant for each other. I don't really know, but I just had never felt anything more than friendship between the both of us..." Her calm statement stunned the black hair guy as he thought for a few seconds before smiling and said, "Actually, I thought so too. But I'm just afraid that it will hurt you very much if I ever tell you, so I thought that I might just wait for a good time to come to tell you that. Certainly you'd stunned me, Raye, since today is you birthday and all. Still, if we couldn't do as a couple..." "No, actually, I don't really think we are even a couple yet." Raye interrupted him, smiling as she continued. "All along, I just doesn't know that we had been treating each other like brother and sister. I had just realised that last night when I had contemplate more about my life." Pausing for a moment before raising an eyebrow at her, he remarked, "You've matured a lot, Raye." A blush tinted her cheeks as she bowed her head, then looked up at him again, smiling widely. "Everyone grows up, Darien. It's definitely an honour to receive such praising from a prodigy." Still smiling at her, he joked, "Thank you very much then." Giggling, walking to him, she said in a more serious tone, "Anyway Darien, so from now onwards we will remained as friends, kay?" "Sure thing!" Pausing momentarily before he continued. "Hmm... Raye, I'm just curious. What is your relationship with the guy who has a mop of dark brown hair? The one who work at the temple? He seemed to be sending daggers at me every time I visited you at the temple last time." Blushing deeper, she replied. "Oh, he, he is sort of a worker in my temple..." Immediately sensing something there, he inquire on about him. "So I guess you like him, huh?" "NO! Er, I meant yes... um, no. I-I don't know..." Shattering a little as she answered, she was a still a little confused about her feelings for Chad. "My pulse quicken every time I see him everyday... I-I think he looks quite cute even with most of the flaws he has... My heart dancing every time he smiled at me... I just don't know." Nodding and smiling, he remarked, "You like him a *lot*, Raye. Come on, go for him!" As he said that, he thought back of his own self which seemed to need more good advises than Raye. Know exactly how to advise others but not yourself. Raye was silent as she thought about it for a moment before she craned her neck to looked up at him again, smiling this time. "Well, yeah I guess so. Thanks for your advice, Darien. You are surely a great pal!" "No prob." If you'd got a best friend who had been giving you the same advice every single day, you're nuts if you couldn't remember it. Standing in front of him, she hold up her hand demanding, "Hey prodigy, just don't tell me that you had been too engrossed in your studies that you had forgot to buy me a birthday present. Where is my birthday present?" Chuckling at her cute demand, he took out the bouquet of roses which he had so carefully hidden behind him. "Here milady." He said as he handed it to her while slightly bowing. "Aw, these are really beautiful, Darien! Thank you!" She took the roses and hugged him. After she let go, she examining each of the roses when she suddenly remarked, "Hey Darien, why is there only eleven roses? I thought they only sell dozens?" Looking up at him questioning. This time, his brilliant mind hit a block when he fight between whether he should or should not tell her about the twelfth rose which he had kept for *someone* special. "Er..., Um, it's...it's" Realisation came to her when he began gaping, something he very seldom did. A sly grin came to her face as she looked up at him again, drawing his attention. "What?" Giggling again, she teased him, "For someone special, is it so?" Blushing for the first time of his life, his head bowed as he admit. "Yeah..." She nodded knowingly as she persist, "Ah-ha, so who is that?!" "That is supposed to be *personal*!" Pointing her forefinger at him, she persisted on. "But not today, mister! Spill it out!" Sighing admitting defeat when Raye put on a triumph smile. "Gee, you are even worse than Andrew!" "*Don't* change the subject, Darien... You know who is in charge here tonight. So be a good boy and spill it out." She giggled enjoying herself teasing the college guy's soft side. "Okay fine...it's a girl..." He stopped for a moment. "Of course I *know* it's a *girl*! More details!" "She's your friend..." "We are getting somewhere. Go on." "She's kind, cute, beautiful, enthusiastic, joyful-" Snapping her fingers, she interrupted him rather rudely. "IT'S SERENA! ISN'T IT?!!" Quickly closing her mouth with his hand, he whispered to her. "Not that loud *please*! She may be outside!" She giggled softly at Darien's flushed face, before patting his shoulder and pulled him out of the balcony to the merry ball where almost everyone is dancing right now. Looking up at him again, she give him her vote of confidence, "Don't worry Darien, she is not here. She's probably late again..." She sighed. "...of all days. I think she will reach here soon. Wait patiently for her!" As the raven hair girl turned to leave, she stopped, suddenly remembering something. Turning back to him, she pointed her forefinger at him again as she request. "Today is *my* birthday and I daresay that the bouquet of roses is *not* enough, though it is beautiful. I wanted another present!" Sighing, expecting to lose some of his money buying jewellery stuff for her, he raised an eyebrow as he asked, "And that is...?" "I want you to ask Serena for a dance tonight when she arrives Her enthusiastic answer nearly had him fainted if it weren't of her holding on tight to his hand. "B-But..." "Absolutely *no* buts! Remember, it's *my* birthday today!" She pointed out to him tauntingly as a matter of fact. He nearly wanted to tell her that this is blackmail then he stopped as he thought what *might* happen if he did ask the beautiful blonde girl for a dance... After all, it would just make his dreams come true, of holding her small body close to him as he will rock her... What he has to lose anyway? Smiling giddily at the idea, he totally spaced out as he forgotten all about Raye. It was Raye's impatient voice, which had finally brought him back to reality. "DARIEN, snap OUT of it!" Smiling again when she had finally got his attention after shouting at him for such a long time. He must have had it bad... *way* bad... Still, it is a good thing anyway. Someone who will care so much for Serena... Back to the present, she waved a small goodbye to him as she trots to a group of guys which in the middle is Chad, saying, "Good luck, prodigy! Try to get an 'A' in love!" (AN: hmm, probably my next fic is gonna be that one. ^^;) Darien was left standing there, alone and stunned, still digesting in her words of encouragement. 

-<--<@ 

Huffing and puffing, Serena had finally manage to make her way to the ballroom in the huge hotel. Happy to say at least, though she was both tired and exhausted, she couldn't keep the feeling of excitement which thrill her as this is her very best friend's birthday party. Glancing at the small little white clock hanging on the wall, she gulped nervously as she placed the bare hand on the handle of the door and give a little push. The huge door opened easily for her as she stepped into the ballroom, drawing most of the guest's attention. Blushing as the door automatically closed behind her, she walked in further. Staring awe at all the beautiful red decorations every where, her eyes finally landed on the dance floor where almost every one present there was dancing a slow dance. All of a sudden, a feeling of loneliness entered her heart as she thought Raye must be dancing with Darien right now as both of them are so much in love. A tear slid down, as she wiped it away, she forced herself to look happy at least for Raye's sake. Looking up again, she was met with a male body in a black tuxedo in front of her with his hand which is holding a perfect red unblemished rose extended out to her. She craned her neck to look up at the owner, and she was met with the deepest blue eyes ever. Firstly, recognition, shocked, then... relief? Why is she feeling relief right now when she met him?! Confused, both at herself and the man's present, she raised an questioning eye at him. He simply smiled as his hand is still extended to her with the rose, urging her silently to take it. Slowly taking the rose from his hand, she admired its flawless perfection for some time before looking up at him questioning. The reply she got confused her more as it is an invitation. "Can I have this dance, my dearest?" All the shades of red went into her face immediately, especially the last two words which he had chosen to address her with. She stole a glance at Raye as she reminded herself that it is Raye's birthday today. What if she saw her dancing with her boyfriend?! Then she will be really heart-broken. Serena's thought wandered to the sight at Raye crying sadly to sleep as she made up her mind. No, she is NOT going to dance with Darien, no matter how much her heart wanted her too, telling her that it was the right thing to do. She will rather let herself suffer than her best friend. Moreover it is RAYE's birthday today. How could she be so selfish? Nodding grimly at her decision, she wanted to looked up at him again when her eyes caught the sight of her best friend, dancing with... CHAD?! Astonishment and shock instantly went to her with her eyes still fixed on the happily dancing couple. Raye caught her gaze when she smiled at the stunned blonde hair girl, and winked before concentrating on her partner again. Still standing there stunned she shook her head unbelief at them. "Well?" It was Darien's deep voice, which had brought her back to reality again as she turned to look at him again. Picking up her jaw from the ground, she think she knew what message Raye was trying to deliver with that 'wink'. All the feelings of joy was instantly hers when she took Darien's long extended hands and let him waltz her off to the dance floor. Darien was careful of not to spoil Raye's spotlight with Chad as they both dance along with all the couples. He was content now and there are no words which could exactly describe the wonderful feeling of being with the angelic dancing girl. They danced together for some time before Darien took her outside to the garden which was filled with all kinds of flowers. There, they sat together on one of the benches as Serena leaned on the crook of his shoulders and Darien was unconsciously playing with her golden hair which seemed to shine under the moonlight. It was Darien who broke the ice when he said what the girl next to him had been hoping to hear for years. "Serena... I think I've fallen in love with you." Thank goodness for the dark night which didn't permit him to see to colour which instantly rinse in her cheeks and her immense sense of happiness. She wrapped her arms around him, hoping that he won't think that it was such a childish act as she confessed, "Oh Darien! Thank you so much! You'd just said the nicest thing in the world which I had been yearning to hear from you!" Both surprised and relieved, he encircled his arms around her small fragile body. "And that mean...?" Hoping to hear the same three words from her, he swear he could hear his own heart beating louder than the music from the ball. What surprises him more is that she had spoken more than the three words he hope to hear. "OH, I love you! I love you! I love you soooo much, Darien, that it hurts me deeply every time I saw you with Raye!" Hugging him tighter, tears of joy continued to spilled out from her eyes. Combing her soft hair with his hand, he said. "Well, and in fact, it was actually Raye who had brought us together. It was her birthday today, so she wanted another present from me, that is to dance with you... And believe me, Serena. I don't regret it one tiny bit it was actually one of my hopes to dance with you one day, just for a few minutes... I don't care, just as long as I get to hold you close to me. And one more thing, Raye and I are just having the brother and sister's sort of relationship, and not as deep as you think." Will wonders never ceased? She thought as she looked up at him, and she saw honesty from his deep blue eyes despite of the dark night. Stunned and relieve, more tears came down as she threw her arms around him again, hugging him tighter than ever. "Uh, S-Serena, i-it's not that I d-don't like it, b-but can y-you loosen y-your h-hold a b-bit?" Darien struggling to breath as he pleaded. Realising her mistake she let go of him, blushing profusely. Smiling at her embarrassed and flushed face, he move closer to her as he cupped her face gently and kissed her pink lips under the moonlight. When she came over the shock, she kissed him back. Both of them heard the stroke of the huge clock indicating midnight through the back of their heads as they end the kiss, stilled dazed looking through each other's eyes. -<--<@ 

"Hmm, Raye?" "Yeah?" "Oh, I had the best time ever yesterday night!" "HeeHee, me too! Though Chad doesn't really know how to dance..., but it's not that I know very well too." "Yeah, actually I don't really know how to waltz but it was Darien who had thought me so when we danced that night... We danced and danced and danced 'till the stroke of midnight when he gave me my very first kiss under the moonlight in the garden outside!" "I know, Meatball Head. You've told me a lot of times that it was the most blissful moment of your life. Well, yesterday was wondrous for me too... Chad did kiss *me* too by the stroke of midnight when the sound from the clock was heard..." "HeeHee, you sure was love-stuck, pyro." "It's not that I'm the only one!" "Well, of course... (sigh) hey, do you think all these wonderful moments with our most loved ones will last forever?" "Hmm... I certainly hope so..." "Me too..." "Wowie, the cake was Lita made was *really* delicious right?" "Excellent! Hey, I swear I could hear you stomach groaning just now!" "No, I *didn't*!" "Oh yes, you did, Meatball head!" "Don't call me that pyro!" "So, who cares?" "Raye!!" "Hah! It was *my* birthday yesterday! And of course, I should be the one who will have the last word!" "Osp I nearly forgot...pryo. Happy belated birthday! And I'm sure we will remain... friends forever!" "Great, just great. I had a Meatball as one of my friends. Hey I didn't even know meatballs can talk!" "RAYE!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

And so, happy belated birthday and may we remain friends forever, Garny! Hope you like reading it and sorry again for it came out late! =( Couldn't finish it up on time. ;_; I would gladly accept any comments or er...criticism from anyone, so please mail me at 'PrincessSelene@usa.net'. 

~P.Selene =B <-- A rabbit! ^^ 

I nearly forgot... Disclaimers: Everything from this fic is not mine, except of course, the plot. ^^; Aw, please don't sue me as all I have now is two pennies, all thanks to the Pikachu I bought for you, Garny! ~_~; You'd better buy me a *live-sized* Tuxedo Mask doll for MY birthday! =P 


End file.
